


Character Ideas

by lulu6x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto, Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu6x/pseuds/lulu6x
Summary: I have a lot of character ideas just sitting on my laptop and I thought that I should post them here. I want to share them with you guys, but please don't steal any of my ideas. If you would like to use one of my characters please ask me first. Now, remember these are not full-fledged stories just basic character outlines, they are also my own ideas so please don't be too mean. I will, of course, listen to constructive criticism and new ideas. I do not own any material or characters attached to these fandoms except my own. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal any of my ideas. If you would like to use one of my characters please ask me first. Now, remember these are not full-fledged stories just basic character outlines, they are also my own ideas so please don't be too mean. I will, of course, listen to constructive criticism and new ideas. I do not own any material or characters attached to these fandoms except my own. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Main Character: Farea Lannister

Third oldest

**Skills**

Bow and arrow

Knives/Dagger

Deception

Lying

Strategy

Manipulation

**Family-Relationship**

Cersei Lannister(Older)-Not close

Jaime Lannister(Older)-Close

Tyrion Lannister(Younger)-Closest

Tywin Lannister(Dead)-Close/Father

Joanna Lannister(Dead)-Closest/Mother

**Lovers-Status**

Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen)-Current

Jorah Mormont-Past(Once)

Podrick Payne-Past(Best Friend)

Bronn-Past

Rose-Past(Whore) (Dead)

**Children**

Arin Leon Stark Targaryen- New Born (Boy)

  * Dire Wolf: Nova (Female)
  * Dragon: Abraxas (Male)



Lillian Rose Stark Targaryen- (Girl)

  * Dire Wolf: Sable (Male)
  * Dragon: Ember (Female)



Markus Rhaegra Stark Targaryen- (Boy)

  * Dire Wolf: Amora (Female)
  * Dragon: Dratini (Female)




	2. Sons of Anarchy

Main Character: Kathleen Trager (Kallie)- 35

  * Michigan State University
  * Spanish teacher
  * Ph.D in childhood development 
  * Ph.D in Spanish 



Alexander "tig" Trager (cousin)- 47

Filip "chibs" Telford (husband)- 48

Nora Annabelle Telford (daughter)- 6

Juan Carlos "juice" Ortiz (best friend)- 30

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal any of my ideas. If you would like to use one of my characters please ask me first. Now, remember these are not full-fledged stories just basic character outlines, they are also my own ideas so please don't be too mean. I will, of course, listen to constructive criticism and new ideas. I do not own any material or characters attached to these fandoms except my own. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
